Raising Legendary Chicks 5
by Ultrite
Summary: number 5


Chapter 5

I lay in bed that night, thinking about the chicks and wondering how we are gonna raise them to almost,

if not, adulthood. May be we could contact an expert. Yeah, we'll do that, I thought. So I got out of bed,

and fumbled around for a paper. I also found a pen, took them, went into the bathroom, turned the

lights on, and wrote myself a reminder to suggest Christina, Jake, and the other workers at the

breeding center to contact an expert for more information on Legendary Birds.

The next day, I woke up to the sound of a flock of Spearows that roosted in the tree near my window

screeching. I got up, and ate breakfast instantly. My mother knew why. I already told her about the

chicks.

"So, Dave, you really are excited about those Legendary Bird chicks you've got there over at the

breeding center. They're extremely rare, you know," she said.

"I know," I replied. "I'm just extremely intrested to raise them. They're terribly cute."

My dad came downstairs, followed by our house pet Vaporeon, Harry. I got him as an Eevee as a gift

from the head of the breeding center. My dad grabbed himself a bowl, poured some cereal and milk,

and joind in our conversation.

"Those chicks are like Magnemites," he said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because, look at it this way: Magnemites are mangets. Those chicks are making you want to go to that

breeding center more often, so you could care for them. It's like they're pulling you to the breeding

center, much like a magnet or Magnemite or Magneton attracting metal," he answered.

"Oh," said me and my mother.

"Vaporeon!" shouted Harry.

"Okay, I know," said Mom as she gave Harry some special Pokemon food.

Dad saw a Dugtrio in our flower garden.

"SHOO, GET OUT!" he shouted as he ran out and chased the mole Pokemon away. The Dugtrio dug

down and disappeared from sight.

I got dressed and rushed as quickly as I could to the breeding center. I ran right into the room where

the chicks were. I looked into the heating tank, and they were just rousing from a good night's sleep.

They all looked at me and started peeping. What were they peeping for, I thought. Was it in greeting?

Or is it because they're hungry? Maybe it's hunger, I thought. We don't have any food for Legendary

Birds, the breeding center wasn't really prepared for this. So, I treated them as any other bird

Pokemon. I raised plenty of bird Pokemon, Pidgeys, Spearows, some Doduo and Farfetch'd and such,

and I went to get the normal food that I feed the baby Pidgeys and Spearows and other chicks. I

grabbed a bowl of the mashed chick feed and tried it out. I placed it in the heating tank. They chicks

tried to walk, but they couldn't really manage. Instead, they squirmed and crawled to the edge. They

looked in, looked at each other, and took a try. The Houou tried it, shook its little head and fell back.

The Moltres stuck its beak in, took a tiny amount, probably swallowed, and sat there, probably

wondering if it should really have more. The Lugia swallowed quite a mouthful, but then looked as it

was disgusted and tried to "spit" it out or find a way to get rid of the taste. The Zapdos disgustingly

used its tongue and pushed the feed out of its mouth back into the bowl. The Articuno tried it, and then

wearily crawled away to the corner.

Okay, I thought. They don't really like the general feed we give to Pidgey and Spearow chicks. Doduo,

maybe? I went and got the Doduo feed. They didn't really like it. I went back and got the other food for

the other types of bird Pokemon we've raised here. Nope, didn't like. What do they eat, anyway?

Meanwhile, Jake came in with a Psyduck.

"Psyduck, Headache!"

"Psyy!"

"Just joking!"

He and the Psyduck were playing a trick on me. Jake threatend me by telling the Psyduck to do

Headache, but it was just a joke. The Psyduck walked away.

"Jake, I don't know what to feed the chicks. I've tried every conventional chick mash, but they didn't

really like them. Maybe we should contact an expert," I told him.

"Hmm...I don't know," he said.

just then, Christina came in. I told her all the things about the food and the suggestion of contacting an

expert.

"Hmm, that's a good idea," she said.

We decided on that. I took a book of all the phone numbers of Pokemon specialists, experts, etc, and

went to the phone.


End file.
